dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Syn Shenron
|Race = Shadow Dragon |Date of birth = Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death= Age 790 |FamConnect = Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Haze Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Eis Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Nuova Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Rage Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Oceanus Shenron (Sister/Fusee) Naturon Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Mr. Popo (Wish responsible for existence) }} Syn Shenron (一星龍, Yī Xīng Lóng; literally One-Star Dragon; Blue Waters dub Ii Shenron, in Spain: Ih Shinron/Super Ih Shinron) is the seventh and last of the Evil Shadow Dragons to appear, and the last villain to appear in Dragon Ball GT. He later transforms into Omega Shenron after absorbing all seven of the Dragon Balls into his being (this is his special power, rather than having power over elements). As Omega Shenron, he is the strongest and final villain in the series and the second strongest character overall, only eclipsed by Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form. As revealed in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files he was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza and his soldiers. The sheer scale of this wish (in fact, it was the only one that made Shenron wonder if he had the power to grant it) produced a tremendous amount of negative energy, accounting for Syn Shenron's overwhelming power, while the selflessness of the wish (made to restore Namek's dragon in order to wish the population away from the dying planet) accounts for his purely evil nature. Storyline Of the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful. Like the other Shadow Dragons, he is formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls, released when the Z Fighters attempt to wish away the damage done to the Earth by their recent battles. When he first fights Goku (who was blinded at the time), he defeats him easily until Goku is given extra power by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Syn Shenron takes a beating, but then gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to reach his ultimate form: Omega Shenron (almost a fusion between all seven Dragon Balls, his form was nearly the same but he wielded all the abilities of the Evil Dragons). Omega Shenron was finally defeated by a Universal Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all over the universe. Biography Syn Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons before him, is formed by the negative energy stored inside the Dragon Balls each time a wish is made. Syn was brought forth by the wish that revived all of those slain by Frieza and his men on Namek (this was not said in the TV show, but was confirmed in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files). Even though he was not born from the first wish made in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, the most likely reason he is the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons is the sheer scale of the wish; not only intended to give those who died another chance at life, but also part of an ingenious, cunning plan by King Kai to bring Porunga back to life so he could grant one last wish to move everyone on Namek except for Frieza (And later, after King Kai reluctantly agreed, Goku) to Earth, while Frieza would be left on Namek to die when it exploded (Although not everything went according to plan, it still worked out in the end). This most likely created the most negative energy of all wishes, which made Syn the most powerful among the other dragons. The Strongest Dragon Syn Shenron first appears after the defeat of Eis Shenron at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron, the only Shadow Dragon with good within. Disgusted at the four-star dragon's acts of mercy towards the Saiyan, Syn Shenron uses a sneak attack to dispatch Nuova Shenron before turning his attention to an enraged Goku. Goku criticizes him for killing one of his own kind, but Syn tells him not to criticize his own creation, reminding Goku that he is responsible for the birth of all seven Shadow Dragons due to his overuse of the Dragon Balls. Goku refuses to listen, declaring that he always used the Dragon Balls for the good of the Earth, and never used them once for his own selfish gain. They then battle, with the tables in Syn Shenron's favor, due to Goku having been blinded by one of Eis Shenron's earlier attacks. Although Goku is able to land a few hits, none of them do any damage (even a direct hit from a Kamehameha had no effect), and he is completely dominated by Syn Shenron, who batters him around and ultimately leaves him hanging unconsciously from a fairground tower. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is then confronted by the intervention of Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Majuub, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. Syn Shenron's next opponent is Majuub, who tries to stall Syn Shenron long enough for the Saiyans to lend their energy to Goku. However, Syn Shenron proves to have the upper hand and blasts Majuub in the face, rendering him powerless, just as Goku recovers. When the battle resumes, Syn Shenron finds himself dominated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, even though Goku is still blinded. After Syn Shenron fails to use a cheap trick with a building's clock against Goku, he is seemingly destroyed by a Kamehameha. However, he survives and surprises Goku and friends in their premature celebration. In an act of desperation, Syn Shenron performs his secret technique: swallowing the remaining Dragon Balls. Absorbing them into his system, Syn Shenron undergoes a hideous transformation which creates Omega Shenron (Super Yi Xing Long), a larger, stronger version of himself with access to all of the abilities of his Shadow Dragon brethren. The Ultimate Enemy After realizing he was no match for Omega, even in his full power Super Saiyan 4 form (he was also given an extra power up from Goten, Trunks and Gohan), Goku began doubting a victory (as he was blind for most of the fight). Out of nowhere, Goku regains his eyesight and blasts the dragon square in the chest with a Kamehameha. While Omega attempts to counter the wave, he receives another surprise: Goku powers up and uses his Dragon Fist attack, which seems to obliterate Omega. However, Omega survives by regenerating, an ability he gained after absorbing the Dragon Balls. Battered and broken, Goku decides to resort to desperate measures. He grabs Omega and puts him in an armlock, preparing a kamikaze to kill the dragon; however the tables are turned when Vegeta arrives on the battle scene. Using Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator, Vegeta was able to attain Super Saiyan 4, but even when the two powerhouses teamed up on Omega, they still were grossly outclassed. However, while Omega was distracted, Goku and Vegeta performed the Fusion Dance, and fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, whose power surpassed Omega Shenron's to the point where he knocked away the Shadow Dragon without even appearing to move. Infuriated and bewildered, Omega tried several more attacks, but did not even come close to touching his foe. Eventually, the ultimate Shadow Dragon found himself lying facedown on the ground from another failed attack, while Gogeta cheekily taunted him. In return, Omega Shenron blasted Gogeta with numerous energy bullets, only to find that it did absolutely nothing (other than fix a nasty crick in Gogeta's neck). Finally ready to begin counterattacking, Gogeta used Ultimate Impact on Omega Shenron, causing him to crash into a building. Gogeta then frightened Omega Shenron by splitting into five clones and preparing a "devastating attack"; which turned out to be the Bluff Kamehameha, angering the dragon even more. Bent on revenge, Omega then used his ultimate attack, the Negative Karma Ball, which he described as the sum total of humanity's negativity. He launched the ball at Gogeta, but the Saiyan easily kicked it away while simultaneously reversing its energy with his own life force. Consequently, Omega's attack ended up clearing the influence of the Shadow Dragons from the Earth. With the taint of evil lifted from the planet, Gogeta finally prepared to end Omega with his signature attack: the Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so overwhelming, it caused Omega to spit up the Dragon Balls, but the dragon still lingered, albeit as the weaker Syn Shenron. Although impressed that his foe survived the hit, Gogeta informed Syn that they both knew that a second hit would be fatal to the Shadow Dragon, and immediately began charging another Big Bang Kamehameha. Too injured to evade, Syn could only wait for the end which never came, as Gogeta defused before he could launch the final blow. Goku's Final Gambits After getting over his shock at this turn of events, Syn Shenron immediately began reabsorbing the Dragon Balls to restore his ultimate form, only failing to claim the Four-Star Dragon Ball when Goku swallowed it himself. Despite consuming only six Dragon Balls, Syn became Omega Shenron once more, but with less-than-full strength. Nonetheless, Omega was considerably stronger than both Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 4, forcing the duo to attempt another fusion. However, Omega was determined to prevent this from happening again, knowing that Gogeta would be far too powerful for Omega to handle especially since Omega himself was not at full power; thus, he pursued the Super Saiyan 4's relentlessly to prevent their fusion. Eventually, Goku and Vegeta finally create an opening by using the Afterimage Technique to distract Omega, but the fusion fails due to Goku's exhaustion from his recent battles. Realizing this, Omega intentionally allows them to try the fusion once again, fully aware that the attempt would fail. Not only does it fail, but Goku reverts into his child state, rendering further fusion attempts useless. Confident of victory, and tired of playing around, Omega continues his attack, but finds a pleasant surprise in the form of Nuova Shenron, who emerges from Goku's body. To the heroes' shock, Nuova joins Omega in battle, as the latter explains that his own negative energy has corrupted Nuova into a loyal ally. Initially, Omega allows the Four-Star dragon to finish the Saiyans, only to be struck by a combined attack from Goku and Nuova, the latter having been purified by Goku's positive energy. Nuova then uses his ultimate attack to try and kill Omega, engulfing them both in an incredibly high-temperature orb of flames. However, Omega manages to possess Nuova's heat-resistant body by launching the Dragon Balls at his four-star brother, allowing him to emerge unscathed and regain the Four-Star Dragon Ball in the process. Having achieved his full power once again, Omega demolishes Goku and Vegeta (who had also lost his Super Saiyan 4 strength, just as Omega had predicted earlier) without much effort. Omega then attempts to end the fight by powering up an energy ball to destroy the Earth. Goku stops the ball from obliterating the planet, but is presumed to have been killed in the explosion, and Omega simply begins sending his energy across the Earth to eventually rip the entire universe apart. To his amusement, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks attempt to attack him, but they are completely outmatched by the Shadow Dragon. As Omega prepares to finish off Vegeta, Goku emerges from the crater of Omega's failed attack, readying the Universal Spirit Bomb, his ultimate and final technique. Death of the Dragon As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks continue to distract Omega, Goku begins gathering energy from across the universe for his ultimate Spirit Bomb. Desperate to stop him, Omega repeatedly blasts Goku, but his attacks are nullified by the Spirit Bomb's sheer energy. When Goku finally has the Spirit Bomb charged up, Omega lets go of his pride and attempts to talk his way out of the situation; unfortunately for him, Goku is far too disgusted by the dragon's evil to listen. With a defiant cry, Goku unleashes the Universal Spirit Bomb; Omega is destroyed in the blast, thus restoring the Dragon Balls and bringing the Shadow Dragons' evil to an end. Forms Syn Shenron Syn Shenron appears as a large, humanoid, white and blue dragon. Two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. Long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. The One-Star Dragon Ball is visible on his forehead, sporting the blue color and cracked appearance of all the corrupted balls. Of the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful. Like Haze Shenron, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron and Naturon Shenron, Syn is formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls. Apart from absorbing the Dragon Balls to increase his own power, Syn Shenron is not shown to have any special abilities in this form (e.g. pollution, fire, earth, etc.); instead, what makes him stand out is the fact that he is, quite simply, the strongest of all the Shadow Dragons. He has an amazing power in this form, as he kills the powerful Nuova Shenron with one blast and easily defeats Super Saiyan 4 Goku. It is only after Goku is given extra power by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, Syn Shenron is outclassed, but then gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to reach his ultimate form: Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron After Syn Shenron absorbs the other six Dragon Balls and corrupts them with his negative energy, he assumes his empowered form of Omega Shenron. In this state, the One-Star Dragon Ball moves from his forehead to his chest, surrounded by the other six Dragon Balls. The spikes on his body become even longer than before (most noticeably on his elbows), and he develops even more on different parts of his body, including his knuckles and feet. His horns also move closer together, with a narrower angle between them. Omega Shenron gains the abilities of all the other Shadow Dragons, as well as a massive general power increase. Omega Shenron can also take this form with less than seven Dragon Balls-such as when Goku eats the Four-Star Dragon Ball, but he is somewhat weaker and only possesses the powers of the Shadow Dragons whose Dragon Balls he did manage to absorb. As Omega Shenron, his brutal personality becomes more pronounced, and he is intent on destroying everything and everybody that stands in his way, being the dragon of absolute destruction. He is nearly invincible in this form and is only outclassed by the fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He easily beats up Goku, Vegeta, Majuub, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, and nearly managed to destroy the Earth through the mere release of his negative energies. In the end, it took a Spirit Bomb from the whole universe to defeat him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Trap Shooter' – A volley of dense energy blasts. Used in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi series]]. *'Blazing Storm' – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. This attack was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Blaze' – His signature attack, where he sets a point of energy inside his opponent, then releases it with a devastating explosion. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. He can use it as a generic blast, or as a way to grab objects and draw them to himself. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Syn Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Syn Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Dragon Ball Consumption' – Draws the Dragon Balls into his mouth and swallows them; used to transform into Omega Shenron. Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this stage he attains the abilities of his fellow Shadow Dragons, including: :*'Heat Armor': Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. :*'Electric Slime': After taking Rage Shenron's powers and being hit with two Big Bang Kamehameha waves, he could revert into Rage Shenron's electric slime, but without using electricity. It is unknown if he can absorb electricity to grow stronger, or if water can short it out. Using this, he's able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu. :*'Dragon Thunder': After becoming Omega Shenron, he has shown the ability to use this attack in its traditional form, then later modifies it for close-quartered combat. Instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them, sending high voltage into the wound also, before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Infinite World, he summons lightning in order to attack the enemy, which he can store in the body before releasing it. :*'Whirlwind Spin': He took this attack from Oceanus Shenron and uses it the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they don't cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. :*'Ice Ray': He took this ability from Eis Shenron. Omega Shenron used this technique on Goku before he used Whirlwind Spin. :*'Aftershock': Taken from Naturon Shenron. Omega used this to hurl Goku and his friends and family into the air before striking each of them. *'Negative Karma Ball' – Syn Shenron's own unique ability, which can destroy an entire planet easily. It is Omega Shenron's most powerful attack. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon Balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to release a planet-sized explosion. This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. *'Energy Finger Beam' – Omega Shenron uses a Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator after she tried to attack him with Blutz Waves, as well a during his fight against Goku and Vegeta. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – Omega Shenron uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. *'Omega Blow' – A technique very similar to the Eraser Blow and Galactic Blow. Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – A purple Full Power Energy Ball. Omega used it during his battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta, as well as against Nuova Shenron. *'Possession' – After Omega Shenron was blown to bits by Gogeta, he reverted back to his previous form and had to reabsorb the Dragon Balls, giving Goku the chance to take the four star ball. Once he swallowed it, Nuova Shenron came back and enveloped Omega, now containing six balls, in a fire beyond the temperature of the sun. Upon hearing that Nuova was immune to the intense heat, Syn Shenron broke into pieces, sending the corrupted Dragon Balls into Nuova-and with them, his own spirit. After taking cover from the firey attack, Syn Shenron reconstituted himself from within Nuova's body, destroying the dragon again and regaining the last Dragon Ball. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to possess his victims. *'Omega Flash Bomb' – Omega Shenron used a technique very similar to Super 17's Super Flash Bomb against Trunks, Gohan and Goten. *'Wild Sense' – One of Omega Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Omega Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Omega Shenron made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as a playable character. He also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World in both forms ("Syn" and "Omega"), and in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi as Omega Shenron. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Hidekatsu Shibata *FUNimation Dub: Bob Carter (Syn Shenron) and Christopher R. Sabat (Omega Shenron) *Blue Water Dub: Victor Atelevich *Brazilian Dub: Afonso Amajones *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda Trivia *Syn Shenron has purple blood. It is seen when he gets a bloody nose against Gogeta. *Omega is the only character to show immunity to the Solar Flare, although this does not apply to video games. *When Gogeta uses Big Bang Kamehameha on Omega Shenron, he loses every Dragon Ball except the One-Star ball. Despite this, he still calls himself "Omega" Shenron, and retains his Omega Shenron voice in the English dub. *When Nuova Shenron fights his Syn Shenron form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he refers to him as Omega Shenron, however, when fighting his Omega Shenron form, he does not mention his name and instead says "You're the one who'll be buried in the Otherworld." This is perhaps taking into account that Nuova Shenron never personally saw Syn, who killed him from behind in that state, until after he became Omega. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, during the pre-battle conversation between Omega Shenron and Goten, Goten dances around and wishes for Shenron to give him candy, only for Omega to respond "I don't grant wishes for Candy!" *Syn/Omega, the final major villain in the Dragon Ball universe, is associated with the One-Star Dragon Ball. Interestingly, this ball was also associated with the first major antagonist in the Dragon Ball franchise, Emperor Pilaf. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT